fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2
see here for old messages: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Nav Boxes Thanks for that! Do you need help with colors? I just found the codes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors%7Chere and I think you can only put the words ("DimGray", "LightBlue") where there are already colors and number/letter codes (#FFFFFF", #CE1D100") where there are already some. Ultimateria:Talk 15:07, 7 July 2008 (UTC) It stopped? I noticed the other day, but I didn't think anything of it. Ultimateria:Talk 15:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Okay. I see what you did. What was this I saw about making our "Google rank" or something go up? Ultimateria:Talk 15:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) That's great! Maybe we can get more users...Speaking of the Lethe page, I can't figure it out, but for some reason, there is a space between the PoR and RD templates, but not between Laguz and PoR. Ultimateria:Talk 15:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) No...it still does it. When I need a page fixed, i post a link on the help desk and ask for a professional to fix it...but it usually takes over a day. Ultimateria:Talk 15:57, 7 July 2008 (UTC) So all there is to do is wait? Ultimateria:Talk 16:06, 7 July 2008 (UTC) That sucks. So why did they sell out in the first place? Ultimateria:Talk 16:10, 7 July 2008 (UTC) On a personal note, what country in Europe are you from? My guess is England or Australia because of your name and because English is obviously your native language. Ultimateria:Talk 00:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Why did I think Australia was in Europe?...Also, I'm now a Nintendo Admin, so I must focus my attention there (in addition to taking drivers ed this month), so I have to take a brief abscence. Ultimateria 16:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I also just got some terrible news. It turns out that my favorite show that I started watching is over. Soon, in only a few days, it will be the grand finale...I was expecting to watch it for years if I had to before it ended. Just for grins, it's called Lola...Érase una vez. It's just now over (not sure about British time zone). ¡¡Me encanta este programa!! :p Ultimateria 19:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I'm impressed! What was the problem anyway? Ultimateria 14:47, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I'm still here, at least in spirit I joined a swim team and have been working on my strokes from 6:15 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. U.S. EST since the beginning of the month and some of the month before(I just now got back from my practice.). This is my first night on in ages, I know. I managed to obtain a Wii(Though not of my own volition, I was going for an XBOX but my grandparents got it for us so I said "What the F^#%?" then sucked it up and bought SSBB. Next I'm going for Fire Emblem Dawn of Radiance, My field of "Expertise" will expand.^-^ I'll try to check in as often as possible.SenToshi- 00:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) P.S. Noticed your talk archive, before my leave I was planning on something like that, I'll set one up. Cheers!SenToshi- 00:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hey u want a talk bubble template? I can make one...u know what a talk bubble is, right? --Moblin slayer 15:46, 17 July 2008 (UTC) No. I personally refuse. I know how to to reach the guy who invented the talkbubble, and everyone else has ripped of Final Fantasy Wiki's thing already. Also, we need to stop screwing around so much and get to editing this wiki!--Otherarrow 15:49, 17 July 2008 (UTC) HEy, back for today. Realize I haven't been on in a while. Might work on an article today, if it isn't already up, and good news. Saint of Swords, with Fire Emblem Blog, today posted a link to this site, and he was entirely pleasant and devoted about it. We may see more users in the future, making up for my limited areas and absences. Sorry i've been absent for so long, I don't have as much to contribute anymore and frankly I've been involved in several other sites of late.SenToshi- 18:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Meant to add that page around the time I joined, got lost in the hole Sound Room project. SenToshi- 19:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ? You welcomed me, even though I've never edited here? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:30, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks The logo and spotlight was my pre-absence time, but the other stuff is new thank you. I'm still unable to think of anything I can currently do to help the wiki, aside from a little advertising on some of the sites I visit, but I'll try to keep it in mind to check up here every now and again. Thanks, friend.SenToshi- 00:23, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Task Board Good idea, but where would this board be so that people can see it?--Otherarrow 15:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Itemnav Thanks for that. As you may or may not have noticed, I've been inactive for a while and I haven't been aware of such changes. Are there any others I should know about? Is there an index that I can consult to know more on this subject? 00:56, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I was getting back on for the night, and noticed the new Ereshkigal page. I would like to point out that the weapon's level is not "prf" but actually "-". Just so you know. I am 100% certain of that. Otherwise, the mine glitch's effect would probably not allow it to be used by the Sage in that chapter. Sorry.SenToshi- 03:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC)